


[PODFIC] Live Theatre and Other Public Disgraces

by c_doves



Series: [PODFIC] The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reveal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (podfic of dancinbutterfly's and returnsandreturns' fic)“Good,” Matt says, smiling sideways and slipping his hand down to tangle their fingers together instead as they walk. Foggy’s heart races, which is adorable—they’re just holding hands. “I’m just happy that I get to be near you at all. A tiny part of me thought you wouldn’t stick around.”It wasn’t so tiny, but Foggy doesn’t need to know that. It doesn’t have much to do with him at all, so much as it has to do with Matt and his skyscraper sized issues.“Because you’re a super hot retired porn star?” Foggy asks. “Honestly, I’m about to propose to you just to pin you down, Murdock, I’m here for this.”





	[PODFIC] Live Theatre and Other Public Disgraces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [live theatre and other public disgraces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415188) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly), [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



So I recorded this over a month ago (along with the next two!) but only got around to editing it tonight. I'm impatient, so here it is with only the minimum required editing.

Heads up for what to expect: I love this series and needed it podficced. So I did it myself. Sometimes I stumble on words, sometimes I probably pronounce something incorrectly without even knowing that it isn't the 'normal' way to pronounce the word. Who knows? Not me, that's for sure. I'm also autistic, and one way this affects my podfic is that tone doesn't come naturally to me, so I either don't use enough, or take it too far and sound a bit over the top. I record podfic because I love the fic and want it podficced, so this is as much for me as it is for the fandom. So, no apologies. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
If you like this, please leave feedback for the authors so they're inspired to write more great stories. <3  
  


Podfic of **Live Theatre and Other Public Disgraces**  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19B4x7xFjqYg57p2jjvyjufeyI9-4-5uR/view?usp=sharing)  
Fandom: Daredevil  
Pairing: Matt/Foggy  
Time: 17min  
  


Original fic: [Live Theatre and Other Public Disgraces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415188)  
Part of [The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock](https://archiveofourown.org/series/503509) Series.  
Authors: [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly), [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns).

 

 


End file.
